Half blind and in love
by ProwlPony100
Summary: Okay these songs arn't mine I just thought they would make the story better. Most of the songs are MLP:FIM fan songs I just changed the lyric's around a bit. Enjoy.


**_Half blind and in love  
_**  
**It was nice quiet morning in the base. ?What to do what to do? A girl with rainbow hair that went down over her left eye said. ?Morning Crystal? Prowl said walking over to her. ?Morning Prowl sleep well? Prowl nodded then decided to ask a question that had been eating away at his mind. ?Say Crystal why do you always have your hair covering your left eye? Crystal paused at the question. ?I just...like it...that way? She said stammering. ?Well I would like to see what you look like without your hair covering your eye? ?I...um...can't because...I don't like it any other way? She couldn't blame him for being coureus but she didn't want to revile her secret just yet. ?Your hiding something Crystal and I want to know why!? Prowl said. He knew there was more to this hair style that just liking it. ?I'm not hiding anything!? Crystal half yelled running to her room and locking the door. Prowl went over to her door. ?I'm sorry Crystal I just wanted to see why you have your hair like that? Of course he didn't get an answer so he went to his room.**

In Crystals room

Crystal pulled her hair away from her eye and looked in the mirror. ?I wish I could tell them but I'm to scared!? Crystal said as she looked at the scar on her eye. Crystal was blind in 1 eye. ?I'v kept it hided for so long. Maybe I should tell Prowl no one else...hmmmm? Crystal broke down into tears thou there were hardly any coming out of her left eye. Wiping the tears away she unlocked the door and headed for Prowls room.

In Prowls room

Prowl was midatiting when he heard a knock at his door. ?Come in!? He said as Crystal walked in. ?Crystal were you crying what's wrong!? ?Nothing I was just...thinking about what you said earlier and...? Prowl looked at her. ?And what? Crystal pulled her hair away from her eye. ?I'm half blind...my eye got damaged when I went to africa 5 years ago...I was attacked by a pack of angry lions? Prowl had a shocked face. ?So that's why you kept it hind. ?Crystal come here? Crystal slowly walked over to Prowl and was pulled into a hug. Crystal started to sob softly. ?I-I-I was scared o-of h-how you would react so didn't tell you. Promise me you won't tell the others?! I'm not ready to tell them yet? ?Promise!? Crystal smiled and blushed. Prowl noticed because he started to ruffle her hair. Crystal blushed even more that her face was rosy red. Prowl didn't know wirther to find this funny or cute. The 2 had feelings for each other but never showed it. Thou Sari did have supstions. ?Prowl...Thanks...f-for everything? Crystal said kissing Prowls cheek then started to walk of only to be pull back in for another kiss. On lips! When Prowl broke away Crystal stood completely still. ?Crystal can you hear me? No reply. ?Gee Prowl I think ya broke her? ?Honstly Bumble- Hey how long have you been there?! I followed her because I wanted to see why she got so upset. Poor girl half blind. Prowl don't worry her secret is safe with me promise!? Bumblebee said actally meaning it. ?You are going to keep a secret? ?Prowl just like Prime is like a father to me she is like a sister. And keep this between you, me and Crystal. I love Sari the same way you love Crystal. Heck you would even make a great father if you and her decide to have kids someday. Oh and let me know where the weddings being held? Bumblebee snickered only to have Prowl slap him in the side of the head. ?Sorry but you should try to fix your girlfriend unless you want her to stay a frozen. Oh I can give you advice. You shocked her into a state where she can't move. You'll have to do something a bit more extream to de-freeze her. Trust me I know. It's happened to lots of femmes that I kissed. Thou I only did it because I didn't want to hurt their feelings. Sari is different thou because I really do love her. Just like you I know she's the 1 for me. Don't give up Prowl? Bumblebee left. Prowl was amazed at how much the the yellow teen bot knew about love. Prowl for once took his advice. ?Crystal I love you with all of my spark? Prowl said kissing her again but this time around Crystal kissed back. When they broke apart Crystal jumped into Prowls arms in a tight embrace. Prowl returned the embrace. ?If only you knew how long I have waited for you to say to those 3 words. I love you too Prowl. From the day I first led eye on you? Prowl smiled and told her what happened with Bumblebee. Crystal smiled. ?I'm shocked it wasn't you being chased by all the femmes. Or maybe they couldn't see the handsome kind mech I see in front of me? Crystal said fluttering her eye lash's. Crystal took out her phone to see someone had sent her a request to do another MLP:FIM horror game. ?Why does it have to be horror games. Prowl I'll see you later. Oh! And if you hear me screaming it's because a screamer has popped up on my computer screen while playing a game. I really need them to stop sending requests for horror games? Crystal said and went out the door and into her room. Prowl chuckled. Something told him the team would be hearing a lot of screaming.

In crystals room

?Okay camara set up speekers on. Time to get started?

?Hello everyone this is Gemstone333. I got a request for a game called 'Derp till dawn' So I'm on the game now I just need to press the z button to start. Everyone's been saying this is My little pony version of slenderman. I will only be recording 3-4 MLP:FIM horror games today because I have a date so here we go!? Crystal started to play the game. The pony she was playing as was Derpy/Dizzy hooves. ?Okay so this is kind of creepy and oh what's this. 'I am not alone' So aparently you have to get the paper like in the real slenderman game and OH MY GOD IT'S SLENDERPONY! I ghess I should start running now before he kills me.? ?Hey Crystal do you need anything at the shop Bumblebee and I are going out for a drive? ?That's my friend I'll be back in 3 minuets?

?Yes umm could you get me 2, 30 packs of boost please here is the money you will need to get them? ?Okay see ya later Crystal!? ?Bye Sari? Crystal went back to her game.

?Okay I'm back? Crystal said as she unpaused her game. ?Now lots of people have been asking. Why my hair is always the same. Well I'm half blind and I- Oh more paper! 'It came from under ground'? Crystals screen went pixlie and Slenderpony got her. Shit the little basterd got me when I wasn't looking! Well that's all for now bye? Crystal went onto another game called 'Pinkies dream' It wasn't a scary game thou it is ment to be very hard. ?Hello guys this is Gemstone333 and I have a friend with me today? Crystal said as a voice spoke up. ?My good friend 'Hypersonic'? ?Hi so what are we doing Gem? Crystal explained the plan to her good friend. After about 3 hours of trying and failing at many hard games Crystal give up and turned of the computer after having uploading the videos then went to Prowls room.

At Prowls room

?Crystal are you okay? I heard you yelling and shouting in anger? ?The games were to hard and I kept failing? Crystal then started to laugh. ?I broke a glass with my headphone's and and and...BAHAHAHAHAHA! I...BROKE MY...HEADPHONES...A-AFTER THROWING THEM AT THE WALL IN TEAMPER...? Crystal couldn't take it any longer and fell to the floor in fits of laughter. ?And that not the best part...I *breath* Fell of my chair and ripped my trousers!? Crystals phone went of. ?Hi this is Crystal...Yes...What is mum okay...She's WHAT!? A tear went down Crystals cheek. ?Happened having the baby! Okay I understand dad. I-I-I gotta go bye? Crystal came of the phone and started to cry. ?What happened Crystal? She's dead...my mummys dead!? ?Oh Crystal come here? Prowl hugged Crystal as she cried. ?At least I got a little bother...BUT MY MUM IS DEAD WAAAAAAAAAAA!?Prowl frowned and hugged her tighter.

Later that night

It was 12 o'clock and everyone but Crystal was asleep. Crystal was pacing in the living area. Her eyes were red from crying. Crystal heard footsteps and hid. ?Crystal are you in here?! Prowl whisper yelled. Prowl heard a noise from under the sofa and sneeked over. Prowl reached under the sofa and pulled Crystal out from under it. ?Oh my Crystal were you crying again? Crystal looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. Prowl kissed her forhead. ?Calm down its okay. She's in a better place. You still have your father? ?Not for much longer? Prowl looked at her. ?He has a brain tumer. He only has a few months to live. So tomorrow I'm going to pick up my little brother. Dad said I could name him. I'm going to call him Blitz, Lightning Blitz? Prowl frowned.

The next morning

Prowl drove Crystal to her parents house and she picked up her brother and let her dad meet Prowl. She told him Prowl was her boyfriend and her dad was happy with it. ?As long as my little girl is happy. Prowl take good care of my daughter and welcome to the family? Her dad said then went inside and Prowl drove Crystal and Blitz back to the base. ?He is so cute. Can I baby sit some time? ?Of course Sari? Crystal handed Sari Blitz and went to her room.

Crystals room

**_I wanna be the very bestLike no one ever wasTo catch them is my real testTo train them is my cause  
I will travel across the landSearching far and wideEach Pokemon to understandThe power that's inside  
_****  
Crystal was playing a game while singing. Crystal was playing Pokemon. ?Crystal what are you doing? Prowl paused when he heard Crystal singing.**

**_Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) its you and meI know its my destinyPokemon, oh, you're my best friendIn a world we must defendPokemon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so trueOur courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach youPo-ke-mon, gotta catch 'em all  
_****  
?She's good? Prowl said listening to Crystal.**

**_Every challenge along the wayWith courage I will faceI will battle every dayTo claim my rightful place  
Come with me, the time is rightThere's no better teamArm in arm we'll win the fightIt's always been our dream  
_****  
?Oh hey Prowl do you like my singing? Prowl smiled and went over to her and hugged her. ?You have an amazing voice. What are you playing? ?Pokemon. Look see this one it is a dark type pokemon and very eligent so I named it Prowl? Crystal said showing him her Liepard. Prowl watched her battle the elite four. ?Prowl is my strongest pokemon. It's not legendary but it is my favorite? Crystal said as she beat one of the leaders. ?So what do you need me for? Crystal said saving her game and turning it of. ?I just came to see what you were doing? ?Hmm follow me? Prowl followed Crystal outside. ?Prowl try to hit me? ?Why? ?Just do it? Prowl through his fist at Crystal only to have her jump onto his hand and onto a lamp post. ?Crystal be careful!? Crystal smirked then jumped of the lamp post pretending to fall. Prowl ran over and caught her.**

**_There's a place I belongWhere I'm never wrongBut I think it's a long wayFrom here...In my heart, I know I'll findA way to leave my troubles behindI'll be special some I can find a way...To be needed by my they'll need meSome day...All My friends say "Good job..."We know you did your best..."But it's best if we"Go it alone from here."So I'll sit and wait for the dayWhen they ask, when they say:"We need your help Bulky!"And I'll be there in a hurry...But I'm waiting to be needed.I'll be waiting right...Here.I'll be waiting alone...I'll be waiting right here.  
_****  
Crystal fell asleep. Prowl looked at her and smiled.**

The next morning

Prowl woke up to see Crystal who was sleeping beside him was gone. Prowl heard music coming for her room. Prowl walked to her room. ?Okay what words should I use. I got the name right perfect. 'He's perfect'? Crystal was writing a song for Prowl. ?That's it!? Crystal said happily

**_He's looking handsome just like every other day?  
He's walking by in the up most perfect way?  
I'll do anything he wants and he'll derserve it cause no-one is more perfect?  
I wait all through the night if means I get to see him again?  
When I see his gentle smile what more could I care?  
I fly every time I think...about him thinking about me?  
I don't need wings to fly?  
As long as you are there?  
I'll do anything he wants and he'll derserve it cause no-one is more perfect?  
_****  
Prowl gasped. She wrote a song for him. ?Wow she is good? Prowl said.**

**_I wait all through the night if it means you'll be there?  
And who cares if its just a dream?  
Cause he lefts my dream so high?  
He's looking handsome just like every other day?  
He's walking by in the up most perfect way?  
I'll do anything he wants and he'll derserve it cause no-one is more perfect?  
Yea no-one is more perfect?  
No-one is more perfect?  
Cause he lefts my dreams so high?  
If it means I get to see him one more night?  
Cause no-one is more perfect?  
No-one is as perfect as him!?_**

**?Prowl come in? Crystal said with a smirk. ?I like you're new song? ?Though the words don't sound very fitting. Hang on I got it!? Crystal started to play her key bored only with a more techno sound.**

**_He's looking handsome just like every other dayWalking by in utmost perfect wayI'll do anything he wantsand he'll deserve it cause noone is more perfectI'd follow him to the end of the lineAnd even go on if it means thats he'd be mineI'll do anything he wantsand he'll deserve it cause noone is more perfectI'd wait all through the nightIf it means that he'll be thereAnd if I see that generous smile of histhen what more could I care?(x2)And I flyevery time I think about him thinking about meI don't need wings like other Angle'sto soar above the clouds cause he lifts my dreams(x2)And who cares if it's just a dreamA dream gives me faith to believethat one day he'll finally seeThe perfect one for him is meUntil then I'll wait hereAnd I promise myself not to fearThe fact that he might say noAt least I have courage to let my true feelings show!I'd wait all through the nightIf it means that he'll be thereAnd if I see that generous smile of histhen what more could I care?(x2)And I flyevery time I think about him thinking about meI don't need wings like other Angle's to soar above the clouds cause he lifts my dreams(x2)  
_****  
?I like that one better. Okay time to sale the CD's? Crystal said as she printed 50 disc's. ?You sale cd's? ?Yep and this one is my best? Just then her phone went of. ?Yes...I have a new song I'm printing the cope's then I'll head down after...Okay bye? Crystal came of the phone. ?Gather the bots and tell them to meet at the park?**

At the park

?Okay on stage in 15 mineuts Techno Gem? Crystal set up her keybored. ?LALALALALA because no-one is more perfect? Crystal sang then was call onto the stage. ?Everyone put your hands together for Techno Gem!? A man shouted as Crystal walked onto the stage in a dress that looked robotic. ?Hit it boys!? Music played.

**_There's a place I belongWhere I'm never wrongBut I think it's a long wayFrom here...In my heart, I know I'll findA way to leave my troubles behindI'll be special some I can find a way...To be needed by my they'll need meSome day...All My friends say "Good job..."We know you did your best..."But it's best if we"Go it alone from here."So I'll sit and wait for the dayWhen they ask, when they say:"We need your help Bulky!"And I'll be there in a hurry...But I'm waiting to be needed.I'll be waiting right...Here.I'll be waiting alone...I'll be waiting right here.  
_****  
?Who wants to hear first song I ever sang!? Crystal yelled. The crowd cheered.**

**_You cannot seebut your heart is pureI know you feel trappedIn a dark worldSome brush you offand call you weakbut your name is snowdropand one day they'll seeIf you hold fast and stand strong you'll discover who you areIf you listen to the world at night you can hear the twinkling starsIf you use love to guide your heart you are bound to go farYou have the power to change the world being uniquely who you are(x3)_**

You cannot seebut your heart is pureI know you feel trappedIn a dark worldSome brush you offand call you weakbut your name is snowdropand one day they'll seeIf you hold fast and stand strong you'll discover who you areIf you listen to the world at night you can hear the twinkling starsIf you use love to guide your heart you are bound to go farYou have the power to change the world being uniquely who you are(x3)  
**  
?What do you want to hear next?! The crowd cheered and shouted their request. ?Fly higher? The crowd yelled. Crystal went of stage and got changed in a dress with orange feck wings attached to it. Then went back on stage.**

**_ Some people call me little,Some people call me small,But given the chance I'll rise up andStand above them allSome people put my downSome people kick me around,But believe me when I tell youI'll be the one that rules this townBut they all say "No",And they say "You can't go",But I won't let them decideWho I should rainbows catch my eyeWhen I see you fly across the sky,You're like a drug that calms the mind...You're like a drug that calms the mindI'll flap my wings and get off of the floor,I'll fly higher than ever beforeWind in my hair as I start to soar,Wind in my hair as I start to soar...Some people call me a chicken,Some people say that I can't,But what these peopleFail to understandIs that I'll go out with my friends,Hand in hand our friendship will never end,Hold on, this could get nostalgicAs we look back and see that friendship is here are three little poniesReady to sing for this crowdListen up, 'cause here's our story:We're gonna sing it very loud!Colourful rainbows catch my eyeWhen I see you fly across the sky,You're like a drug that calms the mind...You're like a drug that calms the mindI'll flap my wings and get off of the floor,I'll fly higher than ever beforeWind in my hair as I start to soar,Wind in my hair as I start to soar...I know, I know if you give me the chance,I know, I know if you give me the chance,I know, I know if you give me a chance,I know, I know if you give me a chanceI'll be the one who stands up one who rises above them one who gets to be...somebody.  
_****  
?Now for something new. Put your hands up for my new song. I wrote thinking about my friend Prowl Put your hands up for 'He's perfect'!?**

**_He's looking handsome just like every other dayWalking by in utmost perfect wayI'll do anything he wantsand he'll deserve it cause no-one is more perfectI'd follow him to the end of the lineAnd even go on if it means thats he'd be mineI'll do anything he wantsand he'll deserve it cause noone is more perfectI'd wait all through the nightIf it means that he'll be thereAnd if I see that generous smile of histhen what more could I care?(x2)And I flyevery time I think about him thinking about meI don't need wings like other Pegasi to soar above the clouds cause he lifts my dreams(x2)And who cares if it's just a dreamA dream gives me faith to believethat one day he'll finally seeThe perfect one for him is meUntil then I'll wait hereAnd I promise myself not to fearThe fact that he might say noAt least I have courage to let my true feelings show!I'd wait all through the nightIf it means that he'll be thereAnd if I see that generous smile of histhen what more could I care?(x2)And I flyevery time I think about him thinking about meI don't need wings like other Pegasi to soar above the clouds cause he lifts my dreams(x2)  
_****  
?Now you've heard the songs dedacated to Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari lets hear the rest!? Crystal said as music played. ?SONG FOR OPTIMUS PRIME?**

**_Don't look backIt's too lateTo turn back nowPush throughPrimeYou're gonna make it outAliveThis timeYou won't let the dangerovercome youYou know that everybot in this world still needs youPrime don't back down or let evil defeat youStopDon't turn aroundWhen everything falls apartJust don't back downKeep running just look aheadYou might be losing but you're not deadHold onHold fastKeep goingAnd never back downTied downLook aroundDanger everywhereNo oneIn sightThe smell of adventure in the airWhen it seemsLike your worldHas turned aroundNo oneCan stop youSo never back downObstacles are in front of and behind youBut this fear deep inside, you know it blinds youTake a leap and we will catch you as you fallYou know with your courage you can overcome it allLife can seem like it's a little bit roughBut the tough bots never ever give upEnough, I wouldn't be here if I sat and groanedAnd moaned about the times I've felt aloneI grew a backbone and I told 'em all supAnd I made a promise to never ever give upI'm a stroller, I don't need a clover for luckHigh roller, gave Ahuizotl a buckIf you stand up life only just gets doperNever give up and your cup runneth overNot a moper, sober when I toss my frownI continued moving up, never falling back downAnd around this time I should say to youThat you should follow the lifestyle of a PrimeI used to be just depressed and messedExpressed to impress like a dang contestBang bang, I just rapped a couple'a audiblesTrust me when I say nothing is impossible  
_****  
?Now Ratchet's song!? Crystal started to sing.**

**_Verse 1:When I first came 'round I didn't know who I wasI didn't know my past I didn't know were I wasBut then you came to my aid, youShowed me this world filled with magic and friendsStrange adventures and mysteries it never quite endsI don't know what it's about butI think I've figured you outChorus:You're a lovestruck Arcee and it troubles my soulI won't be here forever, got me acting like a foolBut I guess we'll stick together thought the days may seem coldBecause whenever you're here by my sideI feel a part of me is wholeVerse 2:Now we're traveling together and life just seems grandThe whole breadth of time and space is at our commandA brand new friend by my side, yesMy pretty little friend, my companion ponyWho in my time of need you came and helped me to seeThe life I thought I forgot butBut now I find that I'm caught[Chorus]Bridge:Teaching me to walk again, on these brand new legsYou helped me out through think and thin, and wiped the tears I'd shedYou helped me find a way, so Allonsy make wayA new adventure waits for us so far away[Chorus]You're a lovestruck Arcee and it's finally clearI won't make it any further if I don't have you nearSo I guess we'll stick together thought the days may seem coldBecause whenever you're here by my sideI feel a part of me is...  
_****  
?Now Jazz this is for being a good friend to everyone!? Crystal sang again.**

**_There's a chance that I could fall And not come backAnd never regret a thingI'd never get back on trackDarkness all around me,I can't find the light,I let it all surround me,Giving up without a bitterness and pain inside,Countless tears I had to cry,I was facing all my fears,Just to let you inTo dry my tears, butYour kindness won't betray me,I feel your heart and soul,Your kindness still can save me,I choose to not let go,Stretching out you somehow reach me,I know this can't be wrong,I'm ready, won't you teach meYour song of kindnessQuiet grace surrounds you,And helps me find my own,I can't tell you how you've helped me,And how much I have grown,Even though you're far away,Inspiration comes from you,To shine a littler brighter every day,If you only knew...I will never get upset,And I will never, ever forget,The happiness you made me feel,Almost as if you're actually real, butYour kindness won't betray me,I feel your heart and soul,Your kindness still can save me,I choose to not let go,Stretching out you somehow reach me,I know this can't be wrong,I'm ready, won't you teach meYour song of kindness[Guitar Solo]Your kindness won't betray me,I feel your heart and soul,Your kindness still can save me,In a way you'll never kindness won't betray me,I feel your heart and soul,Your kindness still can save me,I choose to not let go,Stretching out you somehow reach me,I know this can't be wrong,I'm ready, won't you teach meThe way to get along,Even when the cold wind's blowing,And I want to just give in,It warms my heart just knowing,I'll hear your voice again,So won't you sing it loud,And won't you sing it long,I promise to remember,Your song of kindnessI promise to remember.I promise to remember...  
_****  
?Okay I'm going to take a break? Crystal walked up to the snack table and was swermed with fans looking for audographs. ?Techno Gem I want to be like you when I grow up? ?Well you can show me what you got later at my singing compation what's your name and I'll sign you up? The little girl who was talking to her looked at her mother and she nodded. ?Her name is Jade? Crystal nodded and took out a book and wrote Jade's name down on it. ?Your in? Jade smiled and hugged her. ?Thank you Techno Gem!? Crystal whispered something in her ear. ?Call me Crystal that's my real name. Don't tell anyone okay? Jade nodded and ran over to her mum. ?Crystal? Crystal heard Prowl whisper in her ear. ?Prowl!? Crystal hugged him. ?You came!? ?Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this for the world?**

1 hour later

?Okay it's time for the singing compation. Can the particapents please come onto the stage? 15 children had went up and sung. There was only one more. ?Could Jade please come up? Jade came onto the stage. ?Okay Jade take a deep breath and let it out then sing. If you win you get to sing with me? Jade gulped then sung a song she made up.

**_another night i spend aloneanother silent girl forced out in the coldmy mind is left to wonder when do my dreams come true this starry night we're underare the stars dreaming tooand i know now the truth we seek in this lonely night isn't quite so bleak Its Ok, I'm right heredon't you ever feel alone, if you ever need a shoulderto cry on, come find me you're not different, we're all the same i seem to blend in perfectly its as though they can't even seei'm standing right in front of them i'm standing right before them and its made crystal clear nobody wants me here why do we even go onwhen everybody's screamingi know now the truth we seek in this lonely night isn't quite so bleak Its Ok, I'm right heredon't you ever feel alone, if you ever need a shoulderto cry on, come find me you're not different, we're all the same (bridge)Its Ok, I'm right heredon't you ever feel alone, if you ever need a shoulderto cry on, come find me you're not different, we're all the same and if you try, i know you'll winjust spread your wings and fly  
_****  
?Okay we have a winner. Jade! What would you like to sing? ?'He's perfect'? Crystal nodded and put the lyrics on a screen.  
**

**_He's looking handsome just like every other dayWalking by in utmost perfect wayI'll do anything he wantsand he'll deserve it cause no-one is more perfectI'd follow him to the end of the lineAnd even go on if it means thats he'd be mineI'll do anything he wantsand he'll deserve it cause noone is more perfectI'd wait all through the nightIf it means that he'll be thereAnd if I see that generous smile of histhen what more could I care?(x2)And I flyevery time I think about him thinking about meI don't need wings like other Anglesto soar above the clouds cause he lifts my dreams(x2)And who cares if it's just a dreamA dream gives me faith to believethat one day he'll finally seeThe perfect one for him is meUntil then I'll wait hereAnd I promise myself not to fearThe fact that he might say noAt least I have courage to let my true feelings show!I'd wait all through the nightIf it means that he'll be thereAnd if I see that generous smile of histhen what more could I care?(x2)And I flyevery time I think about him thinking about meI don't need wings like other Angles to soar above the clouds cause he lifts my dreams(x2)_**

**?Jade you keep singing. You have a bright future ahead of you? Jade ran of the stage crying tears of joy.**

2 hours later at base

Crystal was in her room. Crystal turned on her keybored and started to play. Prowl walked in as she started to sing. Prowl gasped.

**_It was a dark day when I lost my faithI wasn't the girl I thought I'd beAnd it seemed that no one could relateThere was nothing left to seeSo I took a walk to the edge of the townAnd thought of leaving it all behindWhen I saw a little letter fall right out of the skyAs a black and gold mech hovered way up highI thought I was crazy when I saw him waveAnd then simply fly awaySo I opened the letter and looked insideAnd what was written made my day...It said-[Chorus]Isn't it great to be different?Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?When you learn to start accepting yourselfYou'll become a shining starTo this day the writing on that pageIs mottled by the tears I shedCuz at that moment something inside me changedAnd a bright new path I leadI ran back home and I picked up my old guitarAnd I started strumming these chordsAnd I sang his words along with this song  
Prowl sang with her. As she turned around and smiled._**

And I heard someone sing alongAnd we sang-[Chorus]I turned around and I saw him at my doorThat cute black and gold mech with the shining blue-eye stareHe said, "I've heard you play and sing I heard a sadness I could not bear.""I just wanted to tell you that the hardest thing I've facedWasn't the teasing or the painIt was convincing myself I wasn't stupid, strange, or lameAnd helping others do the same."*whistling*These last few years flew by just like a blurI'm now exactly where I should beAnd I know I owe it all to himThe Handsome mech who believed in me~[Chorus x 2]You'll become a shining star (Isn't it wonderful)You'll become a shining star (Isn't it great)When you learn to love just who you are

**Crystal smiled and fell asleep hung over her keyboard. Prowl smiled and picked her up then put her in her bed.**

The next morning

Crystal was on her blog answering questions. ?Okay what have my followers asked me? Crystal read a question that made her cry. 'Anomamus asks' ?You know Prowl will leave earth some day. What will you do when he does? ?Well that wouldn't be a problem because...He wouldn't leave me? 'Kitty bot' asks ?You know that some day...? Crystal had a vision.

Prowl looked at Crystal with a frown. ?I have to go Crystal? ?But I don't want you to go!? Crystal cried. Prowl hugged her. ?I'm sorry but I have to go? Prowl said his kissed her. ?I understand...But how about one last walk before you go? Prowl smiled and nodded. Crystal give a small smile as she and Prowl walked. Crystal had flash backs. Crystal smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. 1 hour later. ?Goodbye Crystal I love you? ?I love you too Prowl Goodbye my love. You'll be in my heart always.? Prowl walked onto the ship leaving Crystal alone with her brother crying.

Crystal went back to realality. ?Some day he will leave to go back to cybertron? ?He will always be with me...in my heart? Prowl walked in just as Crystal spoke and Prowl saw her crying then looked at the computer screen. Prowl went over and typed something on the computer. ?This is Prowl. Don't tell her that she has lost to many loved one's. Don't make it worse for her? Prowl typed then turned of the computer and looked at Crystal who sitting on her bed with tears falling from her good eye every now and then. ?What they say is true...some day you will have to leave...Plus you will out live me any way? Prowl frowned he knew this was true. ?I just hope...You will find someone nice when that day does come? Crystals voice cracked. ?I ghess you don't know you have...till it's gone? ?Crystal I know I may live longer than you but I will never leave you...the only way anyone would get me to go back to cybertron is to offline me first? Prowl said truthfully. Crystal smiled and wiped the tears away. ?Thanks Prowl? Crystal said weakly and almost sounding ill. ?Crystal are you okay!? Crystal tried to stand up but fell back onto her bed. Prowl ran over to her. Crystals eyes closed and her breathing slowed down a lot. Prowl got worried and scooped her up then ran to the media bay. ?Ratchet something is wrong with Crystal!? ?Take her to a human doctor there is nothing I can do for her? Ratchet said Sari came in and over heard everything. ?Guys I'll take her I just passed my driving test get her to my car!? Prowl took Crystal to Sari's new sports car. ?Sari got in the drivers seat and told Prowl to follow her.

6 hours later

?She had a heart attack? ?Is she okay doctor? ?Yes you should take her home right away and make sure she takes her pills? The doctor said to Sari who nodded and walked out with Crystal. ?Well what happened? Prowl said as Sari pushed Crystal out in a wheel chair. ?The doctor said she had a heart attack? Prowl cocked his head to the side. ?It's when the heart stops working? Prowl gasped in horror. Prowl carefully placed Crystal in Sari's car. ?What happened while I was away? Sari asked Prowl. ?I don't know she got some sad questions on her blog and then we started talking and she just collasped? Prowl said as he and Sari talked through the com-link. 


End file.
